Right Risk Wrong Reward
by NeonNinja23
Summary: When Ichigo came to Urahara, he said he needed to get power to save Rukia, what if he got the wrong power?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, you might be upset, but I had two ideas floating around at the same time, only Naruto came out first… This is gonna take place after Rukia is kidnapped, but before they retrieve her. Ichigo is trying to get his powers back the first time… XD**

**0o0o0**

Ichigo lay facing skyward, the damned Hat n' Clogs and his cronies had put him in this shaft, to wait out the destruction of his chain of fate. It hadn't seemed to be that long, but he had to make sure. "SHORTY! HOW MANY HOURS HAVE PASSED!" He shouted, making the short red head almost fall. The boy had been asleep. He was about to shout angrily before looking at the timer off to the side.

"Ichigo! It's been nearly three days! In fact… Three… Two… One…" And as if on que, a shout laced with agony erupted from the shaft, and the spiritual pressure that could be felt was so thick, so dark… Everyone present flinched, Urahara who had been lazying about waiting for the change to happen, Ururu who'd been bringing the lazy man food, Jinta who'd been looking down at Ichigo, hell even Yuroichi's fur was standing on end.

Tessai was struggling to form the Kido bonds on the boy, the chain was gone from his chest, in its wake, a gaping hole that started to leak a white substance, even from his eyes nose and mouth the substance poured. Urahara watched in amazement. "The soul body didn't dissipate and reform, the mask and all is forming over top of the soul… Must be his heritage…" He tried to reason, smiling. But something was wrong.

Red and black spiritual Rietsu covered the boy's body, the mask solidified, his clothes started to change, no longer did he have on a shirt, his pants shifted into what seemed like normal Shinigami issue a white obi holding them up. Something odd though, the markings on the mask changed, instead of tripped stripes in the top left side of his face, they dissipated only to have dark red, bordering crimson lines running down the sides of his face, through his eyes making it seem as if he'd cried blood. Horns jutted from either side of the mask that had now solidified. Fur seemed to grow at his wrists, ankles, waist, and base of his neck. It seemed that the change was ending. Tessai had succeeded in binding the boy, not sure what to call him.

He bore a mask white mostly in color and seemed to progressively grow, covering his face. All he could see from the crouched form of one Kurosaki Ichigo was his orange hair that had grown as well. The Rietsu seemed to subside and the bundled body simply lay there, the presence was faint, but it grew again, the boy stood, ripping the fabric. Urahara had flashed back, Tessai in hand.

An explosion rocked the tall tower, before an object covered in what seemed to be black and red flames shot forth, ripping through the air, scraping the ceiling. Urahara could only look on as the flames died. The clothe rolled off of his being, exposing white skin, tribal markings going from the hole in his chest running up to his eyes, yellow black orbs looked at Urahara.

There was another distortion, and Urahara drew his blade, "Benihime!" He roared, using his sword's ability, to instead of cutting or killing the boy, push him back. A rip in space opened behind the now pale skinned boy, and he fell into it.

"Our only hope is that he can evolve…" Urahara looked to the sword in his hand, muttering a quiet apology. "I'm sorry… Isshin…" He let a tear drop from his cheek, before he shook his head turning to the group.

**0o0o0**

An opening in space spit out, what seemed to be a half naked boy with tribal like markings and pale skin. The red head looked skyward, black yellow eyes leering at the moon. It tossed it's head back, letting a roar rip from its maw, and it's spirit energy seemed to leak out for miles, drawing all sorts of attention.

**0o0o0**

Off in the distance, a band of hollows of various shapes and sizes suddenly stopped, their gazes shot off into one direction, what looked to be a tower of Rietsu shot up from one place pretty far off. A small cat like hollow with blue eyes glanced to the party. "We have a good challenge…" The rest seemed to back off a bit, not wanting to tempt the smaller hollow.

"B-But Grimmjow… What if it's too powerful?" Asked a large lizard looking hollow with an oval shaped masked.

"Shut it Di-Roy, we can take whoever that is!" Grimmjow shot back. Making the rest of the group stand at attention, and within a moment, they were off.

**0o0o0**

A pair of hollows with more human like shape to them, seemed to walk leisurely through the white desert, one with a mask covering his face entirely, what seemed to be like tear lines running down from underneath green slitted eyes. A small pair of horns pointed backwards. He had a pair of wings folded behind him, billowing like a cape.

His companion, blonde, full shape, large breasts, heart shaped hips, and tanned skin, barely visible from the top of her mask. A shark like tail flicked back and forth with each sway of her full hips. Her right arm was covered in what looked to be a large white buster sword, spikes jutted from her back and elebows, while her midsection, specifically her stomach, bicepts, and breasts were all colored a light blue, as opposed to the teal orbs that glanced to her travel companion.

"You fell that?" The male asked, glancing to his partner, before pointing to the pillar of spirit energy, "Seems we have a new arrival… A strong one at that…" He said rather blankly, you figured for such a statement, he'd look as if he were itching for a fight.

His equally aloof companion looked at the pillar as it slowly faded. "Seems we do…" She confirmed, and the pair blurred away, flying in the direction of the great power.

**0o0o0**

A skeletal hollow with a crown atop his head glanced at the pillar, and stood from his throne. "Men!" The skeleton stood, raising his bony hand in the air, "Onward! Conquer that presence!" The ignorant fool shouted, getting shouts in return. This fool was covered in tattered black and purple cloaks, Golden chains hung from his wrists, matching the crown and pendant that he wore.

**0o0o0**

The hollow finally stopped roaring, and his spiritual pressure calmed, no longer shooting straight up into the air, much like a beacon for trouble.

He slowly rose up into the air, glancing around, watching as three groups from the likes of things, were heading in his direction, no reason the hollow figured to wait, so it rushed forward, meeting them head on.

**0o0o0**

**AN: I know, short compared to the other new stories first chapters, but I had to try and get the idea out. But look, we might start off with a good chapter next if I get some reviews! If I get, I don't know, twenty reviews on at least one of my stories, I'll post new chapters as soon as they are available, who knows, I could have one or two waiting with y'alls names on it…**

***Pushes box with **_**readers**_** written on it.***

**Oh that was nothing!**

**Anyways, SageKyuubi… OUT! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So… I want to get at least two chapters per story… So here is the second of Right Risk Wrong Reward! Any suggestions are welcomed, and I'd like feedback, maybe a beta or two is possible. Not just grammar but ideas as well would be nice. Also, this chapter there will be a very special appearance from a very different spirit that is very vengeful.**

**0o0o0**

Barragan halted his army with a simply wave of his skeletal arm, most of which had stopped on a dime, a few took a few more steps before glancing to their leader. "Something else is here…" He breathed, just before a boundless sea of spiritual pressure rained down upon them. They were alerted to the source's location when a loud reverberating roar filled the air.

A light flashed into existence in the sky, halting all forces nearby. Barragan's empty eye sockets finally adjusted to the sudden change and a rip in space that hollows called Garganta was visible, only the edges of this opening seemed to burn as opposed to the tare that had been the norm. Something seemed to be approaching the opening at a quick pace, bursting forth and landing between the army and the mysterious hollow. The Garganta closed behind the flaming object as it impacted the ground.

Flames danced around the point of impact, a small crater with shards of fire covered black glass lay scattered all throughout. In the center, a skeletal figure coated in said flames stood, looking between the elder skeleton and the mysterious hollow. The figure was coated in black garb, shoulder and wrist guards dyed black with silver spikes that seemed to give off heat covered the baggy robes and boney fingers clenched just at the hem of the robs. A black sash held the samurai style pants up, and they were tied off at the ankle, black socks and white sandals covered it's feet.

Barragan watched the figure rise, something about this… _thing_ was very sinister, the energy it gave off was much more potent than any hollow aside from the hollow that lay just behind it. Said force gave off another roar and charged the new entity, and they clashed, pale skinned hand against flaming white boney fingers clenched each other, fighting for dominance. Black and red tangled with red and orange energies, but the orange and red seemed to be winning out over the black and red. The horned hollow seemed to be getting thicker, more defined muscles, but it's mask seemed to change, horns receding, black stripes shifted to the left side, tri stripes etched themselves in red.

The deep black that filled in around the yellow seemed to fade, but the yellow remained. A tail jutted from the hollow's back, and spikes from his shoulders. It seemed to waver in strength and the being of inferno pushed him aside, and stood tall. _**"Innocent…"**_ The figured spoke with a deep soulless voice.

**0o0o0**

A figure with slicked back brown hair watched on as the two being clashed, but the change in the first shocked him. Seems he had another target to add to his army… He and his two companions disappeared in a flash, little shrouds of sand lingered in the air in their wake.

**0o0o0**

Two hollows approached the downed chimera hollow, a bat and a shark. They shared a glance before chancing a step, and another, and another, and another yet. No longer did it radiate an aura that promised death, it looked so helpless in comparison to just moments before. It was worrying, especially with this new creature before them…

"It can't be…" The shark muttered to herself, teal eyes wide in shock. "Another Vasto Lorde… Here!" She blurted out, getting the bat to give her a sideways glance, but he maintained his stoic demeanor.

They rushed towards the two monster's location, just a short ways ahead of them only for three people to block their path.

**0o0o0**

Grimmjow and his band of misfit hollows arrived shortly after, seeing another being that they hadn't seen before, while a hollow that had a mixed appearance was on the ground, the spiritual pressure seemed to match what they had felt earlier, but it was much less than before, even if it was menacing and overwhelming, it was just… Lacking.

**0o0o0**

Barragan eyed the new, newcomers. A brunette male with his hair slicked back, a man with silver hair and a fox like grin, and a dark skinned man with white glasses and an orange scarf. The center man only smiled widely as he stepped forward.

"No need to fight… Or continue this fight…" He started, and the flame headed creature jerked his head around and a crackly growl escaped it's flame bathed teeth. "You all have become very lucky… I am offering the lot of you a chance to become a part of my army… And I am even granting you incredible power!" The brunette said, with a lax excitement about him.

"Ch! Like I, the King of Hueco Mundo, need more power… From _your kind!_" The almighty bag of bones hissed, venom dripping from his words. "Hollows and Soul Reapers are mortal enemies!" He roared, gesturing to the trio's swords.

"I, Sosuke Aizen… Am not offering… I am telling." Aizen said, a crazed look in his eye. This got a good portion of hollows bowing under Barragan's ranks, getting the elder hollow to scowl as best as a skull could.

"Traitors! You will all die!" Barragan roared, firing black and purple wisps from his skeletal hands, forcing a few of his men closest to him that lay groveling at Aizen's feet, to age and rot. "Who else wants to die!" he demanded, silencing his army.

Aizen brushed the interaction off, glancing to the shark and bat. "What about the two of you… Will you rebel, or will you submit…?" He questioned, and after a long pause, the bat took a knee.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer at your service… Lord Aizen…" His face was mostly covered by his mask, only his green eyes were visible, but he gave nothing away. He would simply see how this went, and if he grew strong enough, he'd go about himself once more.

The shark on the other hand was shocked to see her companion submit so easily, but she followed not too long after. "I… Tia Harribel agree to your terms… Lord Aizen." When she took a knee, she did not make eye contact, she didn't think, she didn't do anything. She didn't know what to do from here, follow this man, or betray him when he least expected it. She didn't know.

Aizen rounded on Grimmjow, "And you… If you join me… I can make it to where your company won't regress… They can stay with you and you will have great power…" The sudden attention got Grimmjow by surprise, but he only need to consider it for a moment.

"I'd have done it even without that offer… But I'm not saying you shouldn't do it…" He said, eyeing his friends, though he'd never admit it outright, and smiled.

All that was left was the 'King of Hueco Mundo' and Aizen could call it a day, well he thought at least, until one of the two creatures he'd been ignoring couldn't stand being ignored anymore. A stream of fire ripped past Aizen, barely missing him, if it hadn't been for the dark skinned male who split the jet of heat with a simple flick of his blade.

"How dare you vile beast, no one strikes at Lord Aizen!" The man roared, lunging at the spirit of vengeance. He slashed at it, over and over cutting the black robes to ribbons. He was at it for a few seconds, slash after slash cut the robes like butter. The man turned around, flicking his blade to rid it of any blood it may have gotten, only to see it red hot. Steam seemed to radiate off his zanpakutou, and this made him look back in shock. The cuts and rips were mending themselves shut, and the skeleton underneath wasn't even harmed.

When everything was back in place, the creature raised a hand, waving it's index finger back and forth. _**"Uh uh uhhh…"**_ It taunted, the man, mirth filled it's gravelly voice. But it was quickly silenced.

A black cube boxed the spirit in, blotting out its existence for the moment. "That should keep him at bay until our business is finished…" Aizen smiled as his gaze was upon Barragan once more. "Now then…"

**0o0o0**

To put it simply, it was dark, and not in the city dark, it was so dark, you wouldn't be able to see your hand if you held it in front of your face. This is what Ichigo had been floating around in since Hat n' Clogs' friend, Tessei had cut his Chain of Fate. It was both worrying and comforting at the same time. And at one point, he had even questioned that logic. How could he worry and be so comfortable. He was beginning to think he was losing his mind.

There was some sort of laughter that filled his ears every once in a while, it was as if it was coming from all around him, it weirded him out just about every time. It would echo, and he could have sworn he'd seen a white version of himself whenever he tried to see anything.

He didn't have time to dwell on it any further, reason being, his existence was filled with a bright light, and when he went to shield his eyes, it only seemed to get brighter. The black that had been around him seemed to shatter like glass, and he was vaguely aware of the white walls that surrounded him, and of the brown haired male smiling at him as he clenched the source of the blinding light firmly in his hand.

**0o0o0**

(Moments before)

Aizen had his new recruits haul the chimera hollow and his 'prisoner' into Barragan's area, he himself erected dome upon dome around them, reforming the skeletal king's domain, 'Las Nochas' into a true kingdom fitting of Hueco Mundo. This feat in and of itself amazed the large band of hollows. Without hesitations, the trio of Soul Reapers lead them deeper into the new found Kingdom, until they were in the center most section of the palace.

The head reaper of the group turned on them, bringing to light his newly acquired weapon. A small crystal like sphere that gave off an unnatural light. "Now… How wishes to ascend the existence of hollow… First?" He said, overjoyed that he'd be able to test out the Hogyoku so soon. He'd just gotten it out of the Kuchiki's body, and he was going to let her die by Central 46's ruling.

That aside, crowds of hollows that were under Barragan rushed forth, jumping about happily. The orb in Aizen's palm began to glow brightly, as did the masks of a mass of the hollows, and those vary masks started to crack and splinter. "Stay calm… It is what needs to be done…" He explained, though many had done just the opposite of what he'd said, and started to rush around, screaming in some sort of pain that hadn't existed.

It had been a while before the commotion had simmered down. And Aizen had moved on with his business. Each hollow that was under Grimmjow had been changed. Finally, the man himself padded forth, bowing his head, somewhat angrily, but bowing all the same. The sphere flashed and Grimmjow felt his mask shatter, only a fragment of his right jaw stayed. His body gave off a bright blue light, and he was forced to stand, shifting from a white boned panther into a white robed male with bright blue hair and eyes. He stood at just about six feet in height, had defined muscles along his large frame. They seemed to ripple as he moved, he couldn't complain because along with his boost in height and muscle mass, but he could feel his greatly heightened spiritual pressure fill the air, making a few of the lesser hollows, changed and not, struggle for air.

This process was repeated several times for the 'leaders' of each group, the bat, the shark, the skeleton. Finally, only two remained, the spirit and the chimera. He went for the weakened one first. The sphere in his palm flashed again, a bit more brightly this time. The chimera was forced to stand, before he was forced to then hover in the air. Not only did his mask start to crack, but his skin was breaking apart as well. Toned bulky muscles cracked, and blue light radiated from the open surfaces. It let forth a great roar and the air distorted, the sands kicked up with the unnatural wind, the walls seemed to groan in protest of the strain

Suddenly, all of it stopped. It was on the ground, head facing downward, eyes empty, deathly silent. Then, it all fell away, it's skin seemed to fall from what lay underneath. Tanned skin, orange hair, defined lean muscle, and in the center of its chest, a hole the size of a fist. On his head, a piece of mask with three thick red lines seemed fixed to his left temple. Yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark. A large cleaver like blade wrapped in black bandages took shape on his back, attacked to a blue strap that was hung over his right shoulder and across his chest. His gaze was upon Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… Welcome back." Aizen offered, smiling before he waved his hand. The box that was holding in the spirit fell away, exposing white hot flames that had been building up. "This might be trouble…" The Reaper let out before Tosen pushed him out of the way of the jet of fire, somehow the dark man got away unharmed, as if the flames were useless against him. Aizen on the other hand felt the heat.

Tosen stood, leering at the spirit before Aizen made him stand down. "Tosen, he may be at the stage where he is nothing more than an animal… Let's fix that…"

The Hogyoku was forced once more to work. A final flash of blue light filled the badly lit room. The spirit seemed to have trouble breathing, it's flames seemed to be burning brighter, burning harder even. They expanded and quickly surrounded it, much like some sort of Aura before they started to fall into themselves. The inferno seemed to hug the bones, going from a mighty fire into a layer of heat, and muscles, skin, even hair seemed to grow on the bones. Lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair… And bright red eyes. The figure of a man sat crouched on it's hands and knees, breathing heavily, as if it were the first time ever taking breaths.

**0o0o0**

**AN: And that's the chapter… I know, it's been a while, I just watched the new Ghost Rider Movie and I've been struggling to write lately. I keep getting new ideas, but I don't want to start something until I've gotten a couple chapters out for each story…**

**Advice and opinions would be nice, but please be helpful. Reviews with just insults will be deleted and blocked. Ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome. Anyone willing to Beta is also welcome! Give me an extra step in my process of writing. :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy, READ AND REVIEW, SageKyuubi OUT! Ja Ne!**


End file.
